Warped
by Trmpetplaya1
Summary: Tropical Storm Allison is EVIL!!!!! >_
1. Prologue~"...and so evil cometh..."

Warped

Warped 

All was quiet. The leaves rustled slightly on the side of the road. It was too quiet. Suddenly, the streetlights went out. All was now dark. A figure moved in the shadows, quick. First he was here, then there; he seemed to be almost a part of the darkness. Seemingly tired of his game, he stepped into the middle of the street, hat covering his eyes. The wind blew his long black trench coat to the side. With a snap of his fingers, the lights came back on. But something was wrong; the light emitted was black. The man smiled.

Everything was going perfectly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Li Syaoran sat up in bed. Something was not right. He shivered. Where was the sudden chill coming from? Getting out of bed, he saw that his window was open, the wind stirring the curtains. Odd. He was sure that he'd closed it earlier in the evening. Shrugging, he went to go shut it. Only then, did he sense it.

Running to his closet, he got out his robe.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The figure in black headed down the eerily empty streets of Tomeda, towards the center of the small city. As he passed lights, they all went out. Then, moments later, turned back on. Only now, they were black. He walked on; one foot in front of the other, until he was at her house. The house of the famed Card Mistress. Grinning, he slightly raised his hand and levitated off the ground to her window.

Looking in, he saw her, sleeping. He also heard strange muffled snores coming from the drawer beside her bed, but ignored them. They weren't his focus, now. Closing his eyes, he built up a ball of black, glowing energy. Muttering a spell, it grew, until it was half his size. He stopped. When he opened his eyes, they were completely black; no white in them at all. The black ball of energy flew out of his hands and into the Cherry Blossom's room.

Then the whole world turned black.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AN-

WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!?!?! Well, truth be told: I dunno…you'll just have to wait and see! Hehehe, I'm evil, ne? ^_~ Gomen it's so short, but hey! It's just the prologue, right? (Besides, I reaaaaaaally need to finish To Leave Me before I start another fic. *sweatdrop*) Ah, well, I got allllllllllllllllllllllllllll summer! ^_^ *remembers something* Wait, no I don't. Darn, I gotta study for the PSATs…shimatta…-_- Any tips on studying? *sigh* Well, I better go and start hittin' the books!

Ja mata, minna-san!!!!!!!!

Trmpetplaya1 ([trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com][1] I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE E-mails!! ^_^)

**S+S4evaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_~**

   [1]: mailto:trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com



	2. "...to spread darkness over the land..."

Sakura yawned and stretched as she sat up in bed

I have no author's notes for the beginning at this time. I am too tired from my date last night. *yawns* I had fun, though! ^_^ Note to self: movie popcorn and Joe's Crabshack seafood do NOT mix. -_-()

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Joe's Crabshack, or Cardcaptor Sakura. If you sue, I must warn you: a very tired and stressed teenager in court is not good news for you!! *glare*

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

Sakura yawned and stretched as she sat up in bed. It was another beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and Kero-chan was playing his new video game.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" said the little 'stuffed animal', pausing his game.

"Ohayou, Kero-cha-" she yawned again.

She hadn't been able to sleep much the night before because of some strange dream. She tried to remember, but all she could recollect was something about the color black. Shrugging to herself, she hopped out of bed.

"Nononononononononooooooooo!!! Bakana PS2!!!! IIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura glanced over at her TV and the words 'Game Over. You Lose' flashed several times. Grinning, she shook her head: Kero-chan would never change. 

Before changing into her clothes for the day, the brown-haired girl went over to the window and looked out. She was glad it was summer; now she wouldn't have to worry about schoolwork when capturing Clow Cards. Smiling, she turned back to her closet. _What to wear, what to wear…she asked herself. She finally decided on a white and pink sleeveless summer dress. _

After changing, Sakura went over to her dresser and opened a drawer. A book with ancient designs was at the bottom. She picked it up, a look of love and pride on her face. Carefully, she opened it and picked up a card. 'Windy', it read. She smiled. This was the first she had ever caught. _Well, she thought, __more like 'held on to' than 'caught'. Sakura ran her fingers over the glossy black background and over where her name was written on the bottom. 'Sakura', white letters on black. Smiling once more, she closed the book, placed it back in its space and shut the drawer. She thought about black. How her dream had something to do with black. How much she loved the color black. How the cards were black._

They were always black.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The figure in black grinned from beneath the shadows. His plan was working perfectly. Soon, he would control the cards, and with them, the world. He looked around him at the warehouse he had 'borrowed'. There were still a few desks where workers had left some of their things. He grinned wickedly. It's not like they'd had time to gather them. No, they were taking an eternal trip to the land of no return.

For a split second, his world flashed white. Shaking his head, he growled. She was trying to get lose; this was not good. He knew why she had chosen this time: his hold on her would be weaker, now that he was putting most of his energy into the warp.

_She's smarter than I first presumed, he pondered. __But, no matter._

"Ichi-gou!" he called. (AN-or is it '-ban'? I looked it up and got two different answers…)

A servant appeared from the shadows.

"Yes, m'lord?" she asked, flinching at the evil grin he sent her.

"You are to go and fetch me the potion from Nitsu-san. It is going to take more work than I thought to contain my prisoner."

The short, blue creature known as Ichi shuddered, terrified at the thought of going to see Nitsu, much less ask the deranged sorceress for something. But she knew she was to obey. It was either that or be annihilated. 

"Yes, master," she said, bowing low, "I shall do as you say."

"Good," his eyes shone with evil. "Now, go! And do not come back until you have retrieved the potion, understand?"

"Hai, o great one," the creature nodded, "Your biddings are my commands."

And with another low bow, she disappeared. The figure in black paced the warehouse, grinning once more.

"Soon, it shall all be mine. Soon…" he grimaced as the world once again flashed white.

Scowling, he went off to prepare a temporary spell of binding until Ichi returned. After all, it wouldn't do to have a weakling like _her ruin all of his well thought-out plans, would it?_

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

AN-

I'm sorry it's so short. *sigh* I usually write (as my dad says) War and Peace. Lol. Ah, well, maybe this fic's meant to have small chapters. Hmm…good thing to think about, ne? Please R&R, because I enjoy hearing what y'all think about my fics, both good and bad. Thanks! Arigatou! ^_^ Ja ne!!

Trmpetplaya1 (trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com e-mailing good. Not e-mailing: don't go there. ^_~)

P.S. And for those who might actually care about how dating works w/ my church, *looks directly at one guy in particular who might want to know* we don't go on dates to get a boyfriend/girlfriend (although we hope to have one, someday! ^_^) but to encourage the other person. In fact, we rarely ever go on a date w/ the same person twice in a row. *looks at the guy again* Does that clear up some things for you, o great one? Good.

S+S4evaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^ 


	3. ...but there are always those who will f...

The sound of a sword blade slicing the air was all that could be heard at 5 in the morning at the Li house

Chapter 2 

Grrrr…I HATE Tropical Storm Allison!!!! _ It's sooooo horrible! My whole city's basically under water!! Thank Kami-sama that I live up north and we only got flooded a little. I've been watching the news all day, and most of all of the major high-ways and interstates are under about 13-16 feet of water. In fact, some of my parents' good friends are stuck in their attic 'cause the water level's so high. Well, I guess that y'all don't want to hear me talk a lot about Houston's flooding and emergency situation, so I'll let you read. Enjoy! (While I'm stuck here in my house…*sigh* -_-())

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, but if anyone needs some debris, fire-ant, alligator, and God knows what else filled water, I've got plenty!! ^_~

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The sound of a sword blade slicing the air was all that could be heard at 5 in the morning at the Li house. Li Xiao-Lang had been up since 4 practicing for a test that his mother insisted upon him taking. 'To improve your magical and fighting abilities,' she had said, when questioned concerning a reason. So, the young warrior was up before dawn, going over his exercises to prepare for the task at hand.

"Xiao-Lang," said a female voice, yawning, "What in the gods' names are you doing at this hour in the morning?"

It was his eldest sister. Not bothering to stop in his training, he answered her.

"I'm practicing for the test that mother is making me take."

"Oh, well…" she yawned again, "I'm going to go see what's for breakfast. Come to the kitchen when you're finished, okay?"

He nodded, sweat dripping down the sides of his face as he went through the motions again and again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The rest of the day went by normally for Xiao-Lang, despite the fact that his mother, Li Yelan, had tried to trick him twice by casting spells on first his food, so that it burst into flames until he controlled it, and then his sword, so that it kept disappearing. 

"I am pleased by your improvement," she had said, when he finally figured out how to keep his sword in one place, "This means that you are more than likely ready for the test. Now, go through the drills, once more…"

And so Xiao-Lang had obeyed, working for almost three hours until his mother had said that it was time to call it a night. Feeling refreshed from the shower he had just taken, Xiao-Lang got into bed. He sighed; his muscles were sore, but he knew they were strong.

For some reason, he couldn't sleep that night. He figured it was because he was nervous about the test next week, although he knew that he needn't be; with his training, he was sure to come out on top.

Xiao-Lang rolled over in his bed and looked out his window at the beautiful Chinese landscape below. The sight soothed him, and he began to feel sleepy. He closed his eyes, grateful for the rest that was soon to come. His last conscious thought before drifting off were two emerald green eyes. They pleaded with to do something; remember, maybe.

But before he could get a good look at them, he fell asleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Grr…What is taking that poor excuse for a servant, Ichi-gou so long?!" the figure in black cursed as he paced the warehouse.

The spell of binding had only lasted for a few hours, and now the white was getting worse. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his head as another attack came. She was getting stronger; he could feel it in her suppressed aura. Once the light had passed, he sat down in his leather chair, still clutching his head.

"Ni-gou! San-gou!" he called.

Two creatures, not unlike Ichi, but different colors, appeared beside him.

"Yes, my lord?" they said in unison.

"Bring some…oh, what do the humans call it? You know, the type of medicine used for when their heads hurt…"

"A-aspirin, sir?" stuttered San timidly.

"Yes," their master grunted, "Bring me a bottle of that and a glass of water. I'll do anything to rid myself of this horrid headache."

The two creatures nodded their heads and, bowing low, disappeared.

"Hmm…how can I keep her from escaping…?" the figure pondered to himself.

After a few moments, a look of surprise, then an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Of course…now I know just what to do…" he laughed evilly at his own idea.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

AN-

Ooooooooooooo…WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!?!?! Hehehe, I'm not telling! ^_^ Why is Syaoran-kun (aka: Li Xiao-Lang) back in China? Why are the cards black? Who is the figure in black?! AHH!! Too many questions!! (hehe, I'm using a lot of exclamation marks! Lol.) I'm sorry, but these questions will have to wait until AFTER the 17th of June. I'm going to camp next week! ^_^ Yay!!!! Sorry 'bout that, but I don't think they have any computers (ESPECIALLY not internet connections) where I'm going. *sigh* A whole week w/o writing!! *sniff sniff* Oh, well, I get to see aaaaaaaaall of my friends that I only see once a year. YAY!!! Well, I gotta jet, my mom's telling me to pack. *sweatdrop* Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^

Trmpetplaya1 ([trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com][1] You know, you can still e-mail me while I'm gone…*hint hint* ^_~)

P.S. The 'Save Trmpetplaya1 Fund' is now open. Please send non-perishable items and water to the above e-mail address. Your help will be much appreciated. Thank you! (J/K!! ^_~)

**S+S4evaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!^_~**

   [1]: mailto:trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com



End file.
